


Полгода

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/F, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Магнус сидел в уютном кафе и с нетерпением поглядывал на часы. До встречи ещё пять минут, но он не видел Алека несколько дней, и уже не терпелось его обнять.





	Полгода

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/~fk-2017/p213906262.htm?oam#more2

Магнус сидел в уютном кафе и с нетерпением поглядывал на часы. До встречи ещё пять минут, но он не видел Алека несколько дней, и уже не терпелось его обнять. У Валентина очередной проект, призванный потрясти мир, и все работники за полторы недели до сдачи работали буквально только с перерывом на сон. Как бы ни хотелось обоим, чтобы Алек ночевал у Магнуса, ему было удобнее оставаться в квартире Лайтвудов, которая находилась там же, где и Институт.  
  
Алек ворвался в кафе словно ураган. Ловко обходя препятствия в виде столиков и клиентов, он подбежал к Магнусу, который едва успел встать навстречу, и сжал в крепких объятиях.  
  
— Привет, сладкий, — прошептал он на ухо и прижался к щеке.  
  
Решив не возмущаться ужасным прозвищем на людях, Магнус поцеловал его и подвинул стул, приглашая сесть.  
  
— На работе всё в порядке? — спросил он, подвигая меню. — Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать этот комплексный обед. Выглядишь очень голодным.  
  
— Ты прав, — Алек, игриво посмотрев на Магнуса и положив его руку себе на колени, заглянул в меню. — С проектом мы уже закончили. Валентин и Изабель проверяют его уже десятый раз, а простым работникам позволено наконец заняться своей личной жизнью.  
  
— Что будете заказывать? — раздался недружелюбный голос официанта.  
  
Он с подозрением смотрел то на Алека, то на Магнуса, то на их переплетённые пальцы, как будто ожидая, что они займутся сексом прямо тут, на столе.  
  
— Ваш комплексный обед, — широко улыбнулся Алек и подмигнул.  
  
Всех гомофобов, встреченных на пути, он стремился смутить. Или разозлить. Магнус уже смирился и прекратил пугать рассказами о том, чем это может закончиться. В конце концов, Алек не зря увлекался спортом и был потомком сумеречных охотников: его ловкость и сила были на порядок лучше, чем у обычных людей.  
  
Магнус ограничился чашкой чая, заказанной раньше. Теперь он занимался фитнесом с Алеком, желая поддерживать себя в приличной форме. Правда, ходить туда два раза в неделю было слишком лень, и Магнус ходил только по пятницам, которая была как раз сегодня. Алек небось специально трудился в поте лица и подгонял подчинённых, чтобы не упустить шанса посмотреть на своего полуголого парня на тренажёрах.  
  
— Только есть небольшая проблема, — сказал Алек и погладил Магнуса по щеке. Теперь на них подозрительно смотрел и администратор, и некоторые посетители. — Завтра прямо в восемь утра у нас презентация. И я, к сожалению, должен там быть. Магнус тихо застонал. Он уже привык просыпаться в обнимку с Алеком, и даже две ночи подряд в компании с одними котами вгоняли в уныние.  
  
— Зато потом у меня целая неделя отпуска!  
  
— Чем хочешь заняться? — оживился Магнус.  
  
Алек хотел в Испанию, Италию, Францию и ещё в десяток стран. Они целый час решали, куда он хочет больше и возвращаться ли им в Нью-Йорк или потратиться на отели. Магнус предпочитал собственную кровать, но не хотел тратить магическую энергию на бесконечные порталы. Мало ли что. К тому же в Нью-Йорке уже целый месяц ошивался Рагнор, способный ворваться в лофт в самый интимный момент. Может быть, Магнус всё-таки захочет открыть портал в его лондонский дом…  
  
В конце концов Алек остановился на том, что они начнут по порядку, с Португалии, а что не успеют — посмотрят в следующий раз, и вышел помыть руки.  
  
К Магнусу немедленно подошёл официант и спросил:  
  
— Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
Магнус покачал головой и нашёл в глазах официанта необыкновенное облегчение.  
  
— Принесу вам счёт. Никуда не отходите, — настойчиво произнёс он и, оглядываясь, отошёл к кассе, быстро распечатал чек и прибежал обратно.  
  
Магнус невозмутимо отсчитал сумму точно до цента. Оставлять чаевые в заведении, где только рады от тебя избавиться, не входило в его моральный кодекс.  
  
Алек был, конечно же, согласен, и не упустил случая поиздеваться над хамским персоналом. Он потащил Магнуса в узкое и сумрачное пространство между кафе и большим торговым центром, на который выходили его окна. Магнус чувствовал себя по-идиотски, когда Алек, отбросив сумки со спортивной формой, принялся целовать его шею и ключицы, постепенно расстёгивая рубашку, но лица работников того стоили.  
  
— Алек, может, хватит? — прошептал Магнус, когда понял, что ситуация его начала чересчур возбуждать. Само по себе это не было плохо. Но будет ужасно, если их застукают какие-нибудь папарацци. Не сказать, что они были звёздами, но журналисты знали, кто такие Лайтвуды, и определённо видели рекламу Магнуса Бейна по телевизору. Валентин, конечно, будет радоваться любому пиару, потому что способен извлечь выгоду из чего угодно, а вот Мариз и Роберт…  
  
— Точно? — спросил Алек, выпрямляясь, чтобы немедленно вжать Магнуса в стену и не дать возразить, поцеловав в губы.  
  
— Нет, — простонал он, запуская пальцы в волосы Алека.  
  
Магнус слишком долго не видел его, слишком долго не чувствовал ласк, и даже смирился с возможными жёлтыми заголовками и криками Лайтвудов-старших, считавших его спокойным и рассудительным мужчиной.  
  
И кто знает, что бы случилось, если бы сюда же неожиданно не вбежали две девушки и, не обращая внимания ни на что, принялись увлечённо целоваться.  
  
Алек оскорбленно посмотрел на них, шумно выдохнул и сжал кулаки. Однако затем приподнял бровь и выпалил:  
  
— Алина?  
  
Девушки дёрнулись и оглянулись в испуге. Одна из них, блондинка, была чуть выше и, к изумлению Магнуса, обладала острыми, как у фейри, ушами. Она отступила на шаг и с недоумением оглянулась. А другая, брюнетка, мгновенно отозвалась:  
  
— Алек?  
  
Отпустив Магнуса, Алек одёрнул рубашку и пригладил волосы.  
  
— Это Магнус Бейн, мой парень. А это Алина Пенхаллоу. Наши родители всегда отдыхают вместе.  
  
Магнус, судорожно застёгиваясь, выдавил приветствие. Краем глаза он заметил, как разъярённо смотрит на них администратор. Он стоял возле окна и дёргал за что-то, видимо, пытаясь опустить жалюзи, чтобы больше не видеть мерзких геев и лесбиянок. Не получалось. Магнус подавил желание показать ему язык.  
  
— А это моя девушка, Хелен Блэкторн, — произнесла Алина и объяснила: — мы шли мимо этого милого, как сначала казалось, кафе и решили выпить чашечку кофе. Но официанты, когда мы с Хелен обнялись, так скривились, что мы решили устроить небольшое шоу.  
  
— Вижу, вы заняты тем же, — улыбнулась Хелен.  
  
— Отвратительное кафе, — кивнул Алек, посмеиваясь и собирая разбросанные вещи.  
  
Все вместе они прошлись к фитнес-клубу, обмениваясь последними новостями, а затем девушки отправились домой.  
  
— Хелен — наполовину фейри? — шёпотом спросил Алек, как только они вошли в здание.  
  
— И более того, — шепнул в ответ Магнус, оглянувшись и не найдя свидетелей, — она наполовину сумеречный охотник. И семья Пенхаллоу тоже.  
  
— Вокруг нас что, одни нефилимы?  
  
— О, это неудивительно. Когда пришлось жить среди людей, им это не особенно понравилось. Они всегда предпочитали общение только между собой.  
  
Они вошли в лифт, и, как только дверь закрылась, Алек прижал к себе Магнуса, как всегда, когда он расстраивался при встречах с прошлым, и засунул руку под его свитер. Невинная обычно ласка вызвала желание немедленно остановить лифт магией и осквернить все его углы. И Алек определённо был бы согласен. Вот только лифт, будто почуяв неладное, приехал на нужный этаж и открыл двери.  
  
Тренировка была напряжённой, полной переглядываний и жаркого шёпота на ухо в перерывах.  
  
— Нам нужно освежиться, — прошептал Алек, когда они закончили, подталкивая Магнуса к душевой. В руках он держал большую прозрачную косметичку, в которой обычно находились мочалка, гель для душа и полотенце, но сейчас взгляд Магнуса наткнулся на кое-что лишнее.  
  
— Алек, — покачал он головой, узнав тюбик смазки. Снующие туда-сюда люди возвращали в голову трезвые мысли. В конце концов, Алек всегда так громко стонал…  
  
— Пойдём? — облизнулся он. — Я сейчас сойду с ума.  
  
И, на свою голову припомнив о громких стонах, Магнус сопротивляться не смог. Кабинки в душе были закрытые и довольно широкие. Не зря этот фитнес-клуб был одним из самых дорогих. Но они ещё никогда не устраивали подобную диверсию. Магнус предпочёл бы и дальше быть порядочным клиентом, но Алеку не составило труда затолкнуть его в одну из кабинок и запустить руки в трусы.  
  
По телу Магнуса пробежали мурашки. Неделя без Алека — это слишком. Обжимания у кафе и в лифте — это слишком. А рука, быстро скользящая вверх и вниз, и язык, ласкающий за ушком, — и вовсе чересчур. Магнус тихо застонал и расслабился.  
  
— Повернись, — попросил Алек, запуская руку в косметичку.  
  
Но — Магнус не мог в это поверить — дверь в кабинку распахнулась. Перед ними стояла девушка с ресепшен и два шкафообразных охранника. Ничуть не смутившись, она протянула визитку и сообщила:  
  
— Это адрес ближайшего отеля. Вы нарушили наши правила, и более клиентами не являетесь. Деньги за абонемент не возвращаем. На сборы вам десять минут.  
  
Магнус, забыв про смущение, посмотрел на потолок.  
  
— Здесь нет камер, — тут же сообщила девушка. — Но они есть в раздевалке. — Ладно, — ослепительно улыбнулся Алек, подняв руки вверх. — Давайте мы оденемся.  
  
— Проверим через десять минут, — отозвался один из охранников, и все трое вышли из раздевалки. Как ни странно, в ней никого не осталось, а дверь в зал была закрыта на замок. Неужели здесь так заботятся о клиентах, что не позволят им увидеть двух геев в одном душе?  
  
«Вот это сервис!» — с иронией подумал Магнус.  
  
С лица Алека стекла улыбка. Он закатил глаза и выругался.  
  
— А вот могли бы и не заметить ради вип-клиентов! Магнус, — он повернулся и проникновенно посмотрел в глаза. — Я тебя хочу.  
  
— До твоего дома не так уж далеко...  
  
Магнус не любил оставаться в Институте дольше дежурных семейных обедов, которые устраивала Мариз, но поднять с кровати разнежившегося Алека и отправить домой даже через портал было сложно, а ему рано вставать.  
  
— Сладкий, — томным голосом позвал Алек. — А давай не будем выходить через дверь. Пусть нас поищут.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь нам выйти через окно? — уточнил Магнус. — С четвёртого этажа?  
  
Алек ненавидел, когда он делал вид, что не понял очевидного. А Магнус ненавидел, когда его называли «сладкий».  
  
Алек фыркнул, провёл ладонью по его груди и напомнил:  
  
— У нас осталось пять минут.  
  
Демонстративно вздохнув, Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, и их вещи оказались в сумке: смысла одеваться не было. Вторым щелчком он открыл портал и, улыбнувшись про себя шалости, взял Алека за руку и сделал шаг.  
  
Оказавшись в своей комнате, Алек с удовольствием плюхнулся на кровать… и тут же подскочил,в растерянности сдёрнув покрывало. Открылся вид на неаккуратно разбросанные вещи, очевидно принадлежавшие не ему. Алеку не нужен был кружевной лифчик и семейные трусы с эмблемой группы Саймона.  
  
— Иззи! — взвыл Алек и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
Магнус топтался на месте, не зная, как реагировать. Его спальню никто и никогда не использовал в своих интимных целях. Но он не захотел бы после подобного осквернения использовать её сам.  
  
— Сжечь, — с отвращением бормотал Алек, поглядывая сквозь пальцы на чужое бельё.  
  
Но одна идея у Магнуса всё же была. Он только сомневался в том, не рано ли. Они вместе всего каких-то полгода.  
  
— Магнус, можно переночевать у тебя? Моё тело не коснётся этой грязи! — жалобно простонал Алек, тыкнув пальцем в кровать.  
  
Магнус вдохнул поглубже и предложил:  
  
— Ты можешь ночевать у меня сколько угодно. Ты можешь… даже переехать.  
  
Алек опустил руки. Широкая, солнечная улыбка украсила его лицо. Он подошёл к Магнусу, потёрся носом о его шею и, растроганный, прошептал:  
  
— Ты даже самый ужасный день можешь сделать незабываемым.  
  



End file.
